


Patience is a Virtue

by psychotic_fangirl369



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Older Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_fangirl369/pseuds/psychotic_fangirl369
Summary: Merlin can't help that he has a crush on the new history teacher.Merlin is 16 and Arthur is 26. Merlin is at the legal age of consent but I put underage just in case.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Patience is a Virtue

“I’ve heard the new History teacher is hot,” is the first thing Gwen says when she slides into the chair beside Merlin’s in the cafeteria.

Merlin takes a sip of his coffee. He’s already heard that same statement today. It’s all anyone has spoken about. It’s the first day of the new school year and the ancient History teacher who had been at Camelot High forever had finally retired. The fact that his replacement is apparently a twenty-something-year-old god has been buzzing around the school all day.

“He’s blond,” Freya says, sitting across from them beside her boyfriend (and Merlin’s best friend), Will. “And he has blue eyes and an arse that is just begging to be squeezed.”

Merlin nearly jokes on his coffee.

“I’m right here, you know,” Will grumbles, looking put out as his girlfriend talks up their new teacher.

Freya pats his cheek lightly, then kisses him. “I love you, you big baby. But I’m allowed to talk about the fact that Mr Pendragon is a sex god.”

“So you’ve seen him?” Gwen asks.

Freya nods, eyes wide. “I had history before lunch. He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Like movie star gorgeous.”

The conversation flitters back and forth between the two girls. Merlin eats his lunch in silence, his blood thrumming through his veins. He has history after lunch and he’s finally going to see this Greek god that everyone is going on about. Merlin realized he was gay when he was 13, and he pretty much came out the moment he figured it out. Now, at the age of 16, he is perfectly comfortable with ogling his teacher.

The bell rings and he and Gwen say goodbye to Will and Freya as they make their way towards history.

“I can’t wait,” Gwen is saying. “I hope he’s as hot as everyone has made him out to be.”

Merlin can’t help but agree.

They slip into the classroom and slip into seats in the middle of the room, not to close to the back and not right up front. The classroom is buzzing with noise and excitement and Merlin stares at the door as anticipation builds. Then Mr Pendragon walks in and Merlin feels his heart stop.

The man truly is a _god._ He’s wearing a shirt and waistcoat, tight smart trousers and a _tie._ His hair is golden and his lips. Heaven’s above, Merlin feels like he might start drooling.

“Gwen,” he whispers in awe.

“ _I know,”_ Gwen stutters back, her eyes wide and her face as flushed as Merlin’s feels.

“I want him,” Merlin whispers, as Mr Pendragon starts to introduce himself to the class, his voice velvety and _gods_ Merlin can feel himself getting hard. “I’m going to have him.”

Gwen shoots a look at Merlin and he looks back at her, determined. She sighs and shakes her head, but doesn’t say anything to dissuade him. She knows from experience that when Merlin chooses to fixate on someone, he doesn’t give up until he’s succeeded in a kiss or been sent packing. The class goes on and Merlin spends most of it with his pen in his mouth, chewing on it as he stares at Mr Pendragon in awe. He feels flushed and shaky and the _need_ he feels to kiss the older man is overwhelming.

When the class ends, Merlin waits until everyone else has filed out of the classroom, before sauntering over to Mr Pendragon’s desk. The teacher looks up and smiles. “Ah, Merlin, was it?”

Merlin smiles his most charming smile. “Yes, sir. Merlin Emrys.”

Mr Pendragon half leans-half sits on his desk. “What can I help you with?”

“How old are you?” Merlin blurts out. “I just…” Merlin bites his lip, looking down at the ground for a moment, before letting his eyes look up at Mr Pendragon from beneath his lashes. “You look a little young to be a teacher.”

Mr Pendragon laughs. “I’m 26. Not too young. But I suppose it must be a shock to see someone close to your own age after you’ve been taught by Gaius for years. He was teaching when I was here.”

Merlin raises his eyebrows. “You went to school here?”

Mr Pendragon nods. “I did. Right through till I finished my A-Levels.” The bell rings, signalling the start of the next class. “Shouldn’t you be on your way? It’s your GCSE’s this year, Mr Emrys, you shouldn’t be skipping class on the first day of term.”

Merlin laughs. He’s been told he has a charming, infectious laugh that makes everyone around him smile, and if he’s going to get Mr Pendragon, he needs to use his best assets. “You’re right. I have Chemistry. My _best_ subject.” He flashes Mr Pendragon one last grin, before strolling out of the classroom. He’s late for Chemistry and he gets in trouble for it, but he doesn’t care. He’s too busy thinking about Mr Pendragon’s lips.

The term goes on in much the same fashion. Merlin often stays behind after class and chats to Mr Pendragon – _Arthur,_ he had found out – before leaving for his next class. He can’t just pounce on his teacher, that would end badly. No, he needs to get Arthur to _like_ him. To want him as much as Merlin wants him. He needs to build up to it slowly, make Arthur think he’s simply a friendly, talkative student, then up the flirtation game.

“Made any progress?” Will asks one day at lunch, a few weeks into term.

Merlin smiles. “Well, he _likes_ me. I know that much. He even recommended me a book to read after he saw my copy of _Eragon_ on my desk.”

Gwen rolls her eyes. “You aren’t seriously going to try and kiss him, are you? He’s ten years older than you. And our teacher.”

Merlin winks at her. “Soon, he won’t be able to resist my charm.”

Freya sighs. “When you finally do get into his pants, I want a minute by minute run down, okay?”

Will pouts at her for the rest of lunch.

Merlin is in P.E when things start to change between him and Arthur. Coach Du Lac had them playing dodgeball. Merlin hates dodgeball. He isn’t any good at land sports, in all truth. Swimming is his sport, and he’s proudly the best on the school’s swim squad. But being good at swimming doesn’t get him out of P.E.

And so it isn’t really a surprise when he gets hit in the face with a ball, so hard he sees stars, and the next thing he knows he’s lying on his back with a pounding head and blurred vision. He blinks, but his vision doesn’t clear and he can vaguely hear voices talking to him.

“Merlin? Merlin, can you hear me? Right, continue with the game. I’m taking him to the nurses office.”

Merlin feels himself get hoisted to his feet and then he realizes that Coach Du Lac is holding him up and leading him out of the sports hall.

“My head,” Merlin groans, pressing a hand to his pounding head.

“You took quite a hit,” Coach Du Lac says. “I’ll be having words with Valiant once I’ve got you to the nurses office.”

They have just left the sports hall when they run into Arthur.

“Lace- oh my gosh, Merlin! What happened?”

Merlin blinks blearily at Arthur. “Mr P,” he says weakly.

“He got hit in the head rather hard by ball,” Coach Du Lac says. “I’m taking him to the nurses office.”

“I’ll take him,” Arthur volunteers. “I have a free period now, anyways. You get back to your class.”

There’s a little bit more talking and then Merlin finds himself in Arthur’s arms instead of Coach Du Lac’s. Arthur’s arms feel warm and strong and he sighs as he leans heavily against Arthur, turning his head to nuzzle into Arthur’s neck. He takes a deep breath.

“Mmm. You smell good,” he murmurs.

Arthur laughs. “You really hit your head hard, huh? Let’s get you to the nurses office.”

But when they get to the nurses office, the nurse isn’t there. Arthur talks to the secretary who informs them that Nurse Alice is on her lunch break and should be back in about 10 minutes.

“We’ll wait inside for her,” Arthur tells the secretary. “I’ll put some ice on his bump so long.”

Arthur takes Merlin side and sits him down on the bed. Then he sits down on a chair in front of him.

“How do you feel?” he asks.

“I’m dying,” Merlin says. He sniffs. “I’m dying and I’m only 16 and I haven’t done drugs or gotten drunk or had sex. Oh my gosh, I’m going to die a virgin.”

He blinks, his double vision centring for a moment and he notices that Arthur’s face is flushed red and his eyes are wide and his lips are parted. Then Arthur clears his throat and says, “Has anyone ever told you you’re a bit dramatic?”

Merlin closes his eyes and presses a hand to his head. “Once or twice. I am part of the drama society for a reason.”

He sighs happily when Arthur’s hand reaches up and starts petting his hair lightly. Merlin nudges his head up into Arthur’s hand, enjoying the feeling of Arthur’s fingers in his hair.

“Feels good,” he breathes, daringly opening his eyes and meeting Arthur’s.

Before either of them can say anything else, Nurse Alice comes bustling in and while she’s taking caring of Merlin, Arthur slips out of the room.

The next development happens when Merlin walks into the history classroom a few minutes early. Arthur is alone, sat on his desk and talking into his phone.

“I don’t know,” Arthur is saying. “We could have dinner tonight?”

Merlin frowns as he takes his seat. Arthur waves at him and Merlin half-heartedly waves back. Who is Arthur having dinner with? Merlin can’t help the feeling of jealousy that fills him at the thought of Arthur going on a date. Which is stupid. Arthur isn’t his. Not yet, at least. And of course the older man has a life outside of school. But still… Merlin tries to push down the jealousy.

“Okay. That’s great. I love you, too. I’ll see you tonight, sweetheart,” Arthur says before ending the call.

“Girlfriend?” Merlin asks casually, taking his books out of his back pack.

Arthur frowns. “What?”

“Well, you were making dinner plans. And you called the person sweetheart. So, I assume you were talking to your girlfriend.” Merlin tries not to sound too put out by this.

Arthur makes a face. “Heavens, no. That was my younger sister, Morgana. She wants to meet for dinner to introduce me to her new boyfriend.”

Merlin grins, feeling ten times lighter. He rests his chin on his hand and looks at Arthur. “I see. But _do_ you have a girlfriend, Mr P?”

Before Arthur can answer, more of the class starts filing in. Arthur clears his throat and shoots Merlin one last look, before starting with the lesson. Merlin sighs. He’ll have to find out another way.

A couple weeks after the dodgeball incident, Merlin bumps into Arthur outside of school for the first time. He’d walked to the local TESCO to grab a few bits and bobs for his mam. He is busy shoving a carton of milk into his basket when he looks up and sees Arthur Pendragon himself looking at the cheese selection further down the aisle.

Merlin looks down at himself quickly. This will be the first time that Arthur will see him not in school uniform. He’s wearing a pair of jeans with a purple jumper and a red scarf, which Gwen always says makes him look hot. Swallowing, he makes his way over to the cheese selection.

“Hey, Mr P,” he says cheerfully, reaching for a block of cheese and flashing his teacher a grin.

Arthur startles and looks at him, before smiling slowly. “Merlin. Hi. How are you?”

Merlin is pleased to notice Arthur looking him up and down appreciatively.

“I’m good. Doing some shopping for my mam. She has to work the late shift at the hospital and didn’t have a chance to get the shopping,” Merlin rambles as he and Arthur slowly start walking around the shop together, adding things to their baskets.

“Does she often work late shifts?” Arthur asks.

Merlin shrugs. “She’s a nurse. They all have to work the nightshift at some point. Mam offers because she knows I don’t mind it.”

They stay together as they finish their shopping, then queue together to pay.

“So, what do you do on your weekends, Mr P?” Merlin asks, smiling. “We all want to know what teachers do when they aren’t at school.”

Arthur laughs. “I remember thinking teachers didn’t have lives at all when I was a kid.”

Merlin snorts and, daringly, nudges Arthur playfully. “So, are you going to defy the myth by telling me your hobbies, _sir_?”

He notices Arthur shiver slightly and clear his throat. “I like to read. And I play several instruments. And I’m part of a football club with some of my friends. We play every Saturday.”

Merlin bites his lip. “You’ll have to let me know when you’re playing. My mates and I would love to come watch sometime,” Merlin risks.

Arthur blushes. “Sure,” his voice comes out rough. He coughs. “Maybe.”

Merlin goes to the till first.

“Is that your boyfriend you’re with?” the woman at the counter asks. “You make a lovely couple.”

Merlin glances over at Arthur and he can tell by the look on Arthur’s face that he’s heard the cashiers question. Merlin smirks teasingly at Arthur and winks, before turning back to the cashier.

“Oh, yes. We’ve been together for a few years now. I’ll let you in on a secret. _He was my teacher._ ”

The woman’s eyes widen in surprise and Merlin can hear Arthur choking behind him. Merlin flashes the cashier a grin as he pays, before turning back to Arthur and saying, “I’ll see you later, _darling._ ”

Then, because why the hell not, he presses a kiss to Arthur’s cheek and practically flees the TESCO before Arthur can say anything to him. He grins to himself as he walks home. At least he won’t have to see Arthur until Monday. Hopefully he won’t be in too much trouble.

A couple weeks before Christmas break, Merlin makes his next move. He’s walking past Arthur’s classroom, on his way to catch the bus, when he happens to peer inside and see Arthur putting up a Christmas tree. After glancing both ways to make sure he’s alone, Merlin slips inside the classroom and shuts the door behind him.

“Hey, Mr Pendragon,” he says, smiling cheekily. “Need any help?”

Arthur looks up from where he’s holding the lights. “Hey, Merlin. Don’t you need to head home? Got no plans? It is a Friday, after all.”

Merlin shakes his head. “Nope. Nothing.” Which isn’t quite true. He’s supposed to meet Gwen, Will and Freya at the cinema down town, but that’s only in a couple hours’ time and even if he was late, they’d understand.

Arthur scratches at his hair for a moment, then sighs and shrugs. “Sure, if you want to. The ornaments are in that box over there.”

Merlin walks over to pick up the box while Arthur finishes draping the lights around the tree.

“Got any plans for Christmas, Mr P?” Merlin asks as he puts the box down on the desk beside the tree and starts peering inside, picking up a bauble.

Arthur groans. The sound goes straight to Merlin’s dick.

“I’m going to my fathers,” he says, sounding exhausted.

“And that’s not good?” Merlin hangs a bauble on the tree.

“My father and I… don’t get on. I’m only going because my sister begged me to. She doesn’t want to be alone with him.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Merlin says, meaning it. “Well, it’s just going to be me and mam this Christmas, like always,” Merlin says, trying to chase the frown away from Arthur’s face. “My da left when I was a baby so it’s always just been me and mam. But I don’t mind.” He grins as he thinks of his mam. “My mam is worth ten parents.” He hangs another bauble on the tree. Then – “Why don’t you and your father get on?” – because he just can’t keep his mouth shut, can he?

Arthur focuses on the bauble he’s hanging on the tree. “He doesn’t approve of my being gay.”

Merlin’s stomach drops. So Arthur _is_ gay. Merlin licks his lips.

“My mam was great when I came out to her,” he says casually, side eyeing Arthur. “She said I could date _anyone_ and she wouldn’t mind, so long as I was happy.”

He sees Arthur swallow and Merlin wants to lick his throat.

“Your mum sounds great,” Arthur says, and Merlin is pleased to hear that Arthur’s voice is slightly breathless – strained.

“She is,” Merlin says, purposefully brushing against Arthur as he reaches for another bauble. Arthur’s breath hitches. Feeling brave, Merlin runs his fingers along Arthur’s arm and smiles flirtatiously at him. “My da was 15 years older than my mam, so she’s really understanding about such things.”

Arthur stares at him, his cheeks flushing, and Merlin bites his lip, slowly and purposefully. He runs his hand up Arthur’s arm until it rests on his shoulder.

“You can kiss me if you like,” he says softly. “I won’t tell.”

Arthur swallows again and Merlin presses forward, letting his lips brush against Arthur’s adams apple. Then he starts to mouth at his neck, trailing kisses along Arthur’s throat, up his neck, across his jaw, until his lips hover an inch from Arthur’s.

“Kiss me, Mr Pendragon,” Merlin whispers.

Arthur lets out a whine, before his hands grip at Merlin, pulling him close and his lips press firmly against Merlin’s. Merlin groans, his hands burying themselves in Arthur’s hair as he kisses him back, wet and sloppy and so, so hot. Arthur helps lift him up and Merlin finds himself sat on the desk, his legs spread so that Arthur can stand between them, his hands on his face and kissing him so, so perfectly. Merlin groans and whines and whimpers and Arthur takes him apart with his mouth, kissing him frantically. When Arthur’s lips move to his neck, Merlin moans and stutters out, “Touch me. Please, please. _Arthur._ ”

That was the wrong thing to say. Arthur lets go of him abruptly, stepping back and panting frantically. Arthur’s clothes are dishevelled, his hair is a mess from Merlin’s fingers and his lips, _good gods_ , his lips are red and wet.

“Merlin,” he winces out. “You’re my student. You’re 16.”

Merlin is panting where he still sits on the desk. He stands up and moves closer to Arthur. Slowly, so as not to startle him, he reaches out and takes Arthur’s hand in his.

“I like you,” he says simply.

Arthur groans and squeezes his hand tightly. “I-“ he chokes off. “I like you, too, okay, but you’re so young. This isn’t right.”

Merlin steps closer. “Then we go slow.” He reaches up and brushes his fingers against Arthur’s cheek. “Slow.”

Arthur closes his eyes and nods, still panting. “Okay. Okay, _slow._ ”

Merlin smirks wickedly and presses a kiss to Arthur’s lips.

Merlin doesn’t make it to the movies. But he doesn’t care. He had a date with his teacher and he knows his friends will understand. Especially if he tells them just how good of a kisser Mr Pendragon is. And he gives a Freya a minute by minute run down, just like he promised.


End file.
